


Capes and cutting remarks

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: Capes are cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I'm obsessed with Hotel Transylvania, It's been a bad week and this is my therapy, Light Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute oneshots concerning the quirks of the relationship between Dracula and the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mavis lay with her head in my lap as she dozed, my feet were propped up on Johnny's back as he lay on his stomach while playing on his phone.   
Most of the other monsters were asleep as it was after sunrise , so the hotel was calm and relaxed for once. I sighed happily and flicked to the next page of my book while my other hand played with Mavis' silky black hair. I smiled whenever she seemed to purr in her sleep and snuggled closer. 

I could hear the familiar accented voice arguing with himself long before he actually came into sight. I glanced up from my book and laughed.   
Standing in the middle of the room was one of the most ridiculous things I'd seen.   
A horrendously fluffy nightgown was wrapped around the lithe form of the Count and beneath that was bright pink silk pajamas. He glared at me and scowled with a superior air.  
Johnny laughed at his father-in-law's attire and before he knew it was being hoisted into the air by the vampire.

"Remember that your precious backpack is still my hostage.."   
The red head paled at the mention of his backpack. "Um , did I mention your jammies look great ?"   
Dracula scowled and dropped him. 

His expression instantly brightened as he saw Mavis sleeping peacefully. Automatically he moved towards us. I tripped him as he drew closer to the couch so that he landed more or less where Johnny had been. I smirked at him and placed my feet near the small of his back.   
"You moved my footrest so you became my footrest. I believe the humans call it Karma."   
He grumbled under his breath and made a dramatic show of getting comfortable. After several minutes he finally settled down enough to keep still and summon a book of his own.   
"You are lucky I don't want to disturb Mavis." He mumbled while occasionally glancing at me. I rubbed my foot against his spine and watched in satisfaction as he shivered slightly and stretched out like a cat.  
"Mmmmm, you're lucky I don't want to wake Mavis otherwise I'd be making you very sorry right now. " 

I grinned wolfishly and he stared at me with quickly darkening blue eyes as he shifted closer to me.   
I peered at him over my book and nudged him away with my foot as I smirked at him. 

"But we don't want to disturb Mavis, do we?" His eager expression was replaced by an exasperated and bored one as he let himself relax on the ground with a huff. I could sense him rolling his eyes.   
"No... We don't."


	2. Do you even walk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no way Dracula can walk so gracefully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will have three parts, because it's longer than usual.  
> The reader is not a werewolf, but is a monster. Think along the lines of a kitsune or something similar to a vampire, so they look human.  
> And sun light does not harm them.

'The carpet is surprisingly comfortable.'  
I thought to myself as I lay on the fluffy floor covering.

I was under one of the numerous couches in the hotel lobby ,out of sight from the other monsters. I had warned the wolf pups that if they relieved themselves anywhere in the lobby while I was here I would make their lives as miserable as their father's. The threat had worked brilliantly so far.

I stifled a yawn and shook my arm to try and encourage blood flow.  
"What are you doing now , Y/N?" A familiar snarky voice asked. I looked up to see a pair of glasses floating in the air. I grinned.  
"Griffin! My favourite whiny invisible asshole!"  
I could see the imprint of his weight on the carpet and I estimated where his ankles would be from that. With a firm tug I easily pulled him to the ground and under the couch. 

"It's a good thing you're invisible otherwise that would've drawn attention." Was my nonchalant reply to his furious spluttering and swearing.  
"You know what will draw attention? My screaming."  
I laughed and scanned the lobby.  
"Everyone will think it's either the Banshees or Jonny. Or a little girl that someone is about to murder." 

I felt a sharp pinch to my side and hissed at Griffin , or at his glasses really. "Seriously, Y/N , why did you drag me under another sofa. This is the third time this week. " I elbowed him in the ribs and felt satisfied when I heard him yelp.  
"Yes, but this is the only time I'm doing this for a reason that isn't using you as a scapegoat. "  
Another sharp pinch to my side. I growled and flashed sharp canines.  
"Fine fine. What am I here for?" 

I finally spotted the target.  
He was happily talking to one of the guests seated nearby. For someone so grumpy he could be remarkably friendly to his guests. I nudged Griffin and gestured towards the cloaked vampire. 

"We need to find out if he actually walks."  
I could feel the glare he directed at me. "What do you mean 'we' ? And aren't you his... friend... just ask him."  
His petulant tone gave away the fact that he was probably pouting.  
"We all need to know , Griff. It's for the greater good! And he's my mate, by the way... Even if I'm not his mate... " I trailed off uncertainly. 

Griffin bumped me with his shoulder in a comforting manner.  
"Fine , I'll admit it bothers me too... there's no way anyone can walk so smoothly. So what do I do?"  
I grinned evilly and heard him gulp.  
"You are going to call him over and keep him occupied while I try and look at his feet."  
He sighed wearily. 

"Hey, Drac! I heard Mavis and Jonny are coming back tomorrow."  
At the sound of his daughter's name he quickly bid the guest farewell and joined his invisible friend. I strained to see under his cloak as he passed by me, but the edges dragged slightly over the ground. Griffin kept him distracted as they talked about plans for the Welcome party for the vampire and human.  
I cautiously stretched out my arm and slowly lifted his cloak off the floor. It was barely off the ground when I sensed Dracula stiffen before he looked down.  
I darted out from under the couch and out of the lobby, too quick for even the Count to see who I was. All I heard before I was out of range was Dracula accusing Griffin of trying to cop a feel. Griffin protested but eventually gave up , arguing with the irritable vampire was a terrible idea.  
I was nearing my room when I heard Griffin's shout echo throughout the castle."I WAS YOUR SCAPEGOAT AGAIN,Y/N!"


	3. Do you even walk. (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the previous chapter.

"I have a bad feeling about this."   
"You worry too much."   
"No , I worry enough to stay alive!"   
"Are you implying that this could kill you ?"   
"It's unlikely but the possibility is there."   
"It's actually quite likely." I said as I scratched my head thoughtfully.

The infamous werewolf stared at me with a deadened expression.  
"Why am I always the one you pick for your near death adventures."  
I patted his shoulder and popped a chip in my mouth.   
"You're the most fun to watch when it happens."   
Wayne sighed and slouched further in his seat.   
"So what idiotic plan did you come up with this time ?" He asked in a resigned tone.   
"I'll have you know it's a brilliant and daring plan. And it will work, maybe... "   
He flicked me on the nose.   
"And why am I doing this ?"   
"For science!"   
I got another flick to the nose.   
"Ow , fine. You'll do it because you love me! And I'll babysit the pups for an hour. " I added hastily, smirking when I saw a gleam in the wolf's eye. 

"So what do I have to do exactly?" Wayne leaned forward eagerly and I grinned ferally.   
"You, my dear friend , simply need to jump Dracula."   
"I thought that was your job."   
There was a yelp as my fist made contact with his shoulder.   
"Shut it , Wayne."

A few minutes later and my forehead was bruised from multiple face palms.

I had to watch as the formerly deadly and graceful werewolf tried to stalk unseen in the shadows.   
He was failing miserably , and had drawn the entire room's attention to his noisy sneaking. Even Dracula had forgotten his conversation and was watching his friend stumble towards him with a disdainful expression. 

I did have to admit that Wayne was incredibly brave or incredibly determined to get rid of his offspring for an hour when he made the decision to jump Dracula. 

There was a ripple of excitement through the crowd as the werewolf actually managed to topple the vampire. What followed was probably the most pathetic monster fight anyone had ever seen. The crowd dispersed and I was left on my own to stare disappointedly at the two legends. Who were slapping and pinching each other like girl scouts.   
They froze mid slap as their rolling brought them to my feet. I looked down at them and folded my arms. 

"I think you dropped your masculinity when you pulled each other's hair."   
"Haha , very funny , Y/N. "  
He snapped sarcastically and struggled to his feet. I laughed and helped him up. He grumbled and slicked back his messy hair which made me roll my eyes.   
His hand was wrapped loosely around my forearm and for a supposedly dead vampire... Dracula was surprisingly warm... 

"Wayne! What was that? Do you have a death wish?!"   
Dracula's scathing tone snapped me from my daze and I saw Wayne shoot a death glare at me.   
"I , uh , was talking to Y/N about her taking the wolfpups for a few hours and I got distracted by the way your Cape kept flapping?"   
I nodded along enthusiastically and then pauses to scowl at Wayne.   
"A few hours?" He stared at me pointedly.   
"Yes , it's what you offered. I take it you won't back out now?" 

Sneaky conniving little werewolf... 

"No," I smiled sweetly while stepping on his foot." I'm still up for it."   
Drac stared at the two of us with a curious expression.   
"Good, I better go tell Wanda."   
With that the werewolf shuffled down the passage. 

"I've gotta go and check on my affairs before I take care of those demons. " I said in a resigned voice as I made for the direction of my rooms.   
I was stopped by a firm tugging of my arm. Looking down in surprise I saw the vampire's pale hand still holding onto my arm.   
"Um , Drac? "   
He let go and stepped back instantly. His cloak closing around him.  
"Sorry... must still be adrenaline from the fight..." I snorted and smiled at him.   
"Yup , adrenaline from your heart that doesn't beat."   
"Shut it." I laughed and nudged him teasingly.  
"Sure. I've gotta go anyway."   
I gave him another cheeky smile and walked away.   
Completely missing the confused and wistful look he stared after me with.


End file.
